1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new eyeglasses with flexible attachment lace for securely holding eyeglasses to the face of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglass holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglass holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art eyeglass holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,577; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,650; PCT Pat. No. WO 87/01920 (inventor: Murrell); U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,026; PCT Patent No. WO 90/09609 (inventor: Murrell); U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,347; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,538.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new eyeglasses with flexible attachment lace. The inventive device includes a front frame and a flexible elongate lace. The front frame has a pair of opposite sides. Each side of the front frame has a loophole outwardly extending therefrom. The lace has a pair of opposite ends. One of the ends of the lace is looped through one of the loopholes of the front frame while the other end of the lace is looped through the other loophole of the front frame.
In these respects, the eyeglasses with flexible attachment lace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely holding eyeglasses to the face of a user.